


Early Bird Gets the Worm

by CoffeeAndTae



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: F/M, Touken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 16:10:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3856846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeAndTae/pseuds/CoffeeAndTae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A good morning blowjob for Haise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Early Bird Gets the Worm

She loved watching him sleep. His naked chest rose and fell, and that messy, discolored hair of his framed his head like a halo. He was beautiful. Ever the plotter, Touka got an excellent idea. She silently pulled the comforter back. He was still entirely naked, a result of their sudden, but satisfying, romp the prior night. 

He stirred, and she froze, but he was merely letting out small snore. She pressed the back of her hand against her mouth to mute her laughter. He was too fucking cute for his own good. She rested both knees on either side of his calves and leaned forward, licking the tip of his cock. He jerked a little, but did not wake, and Touka took this as a good sign. Her hair hung around her face, getting in her eyes. She swung her head to the side so that she could see and took him in her mouth. She swirled her tongue around his head and slipped a small hand down to play with his balls. He moaned sleepily, a mess of what Touka believed to be was her name coming from his mouth. He still thought he was dreaming.

She lowered her head to take more of him in before she gagged slightly. She pulled back, licked a small vein on the underside of his cock, and set back to work, giving a hard suck as she pulled him deeper into her mouth. 

“T-Touka!” He gasped, definitely awake now.

He’d propped himself up on his elbows and was looking at her with a gaze of disbelief mixed with utter adoration. 

“You didn’t have to -”

She would have rolled her eyes, but instead sucked harder and lightly squeezed his balls. His eyes rolled in the back of his head and he pulled one of his hands to his mouth to mute the sound. His entire body was shaking like a leaf, and he was trying his hardest to not buck into her mouth. This proved to be a little too difficult a task, and he ended up choking her slightly.

“I’m sor-”

She didn’t let him finish and continued sucking him. He could no longer summon the energy to keep his moans at bay, so he simply let his hand drop and grunted her name.

“I’m going to come - I’m not going to last m-much longer - “ 

Again, she ignored him, and threw herself into her work, making sure she would be engraved in his mind for the next year.

“Oh my - Fuck - Fuuuuck!” 

His hips surged forward, and his come shot into her mouth. She dug her fingers into his thighs to settle his restless legs, and when he was spent, she swallowed every last drop. She giggled, something Touka rarely did, at the look of utter astonishment on his face. She slide up his body and rested on his chest, kissing his cheek.

“I guess you could say… the early bird gets the worm.” He whispered, earning him a sharp blow to the head.


End file.
